The Price of Retribution
by crankyman7
Summary: A year after the severing of its trade with Arendelle, Weselton is suffering badly from a resultant economic crisis. Smote to the heart, Elsa agrees to negotiate a resumption of trade. Yet she has not forgotten the wily nature of the duke, and their meeting is tense. And as negotiations drag on, Elsa learns that her actions have had still further results that she never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle**

"That's quite the mountain of paperwork."

"Queenly duties, Anna."

"Sounds boring."

"Whoever said it wasn't? But I have to do it."

From behind the pile of letters and scrolls, Queen Elsa of Arendelle smiled.

_Still the outdoorsy girl, Anna? Very well._

She stood up.

"Does that mean you're going to take a break?"

"No," Elsa replied. "You are. From bugging me."

Anna grinned.

"What if I don't?"

A snow ball materialized around Elsa's fingers. Moments later, Anna was clawing its remains from her face.

"Aright, alright, I get it," Anna said. She hurried towards the door, barely dodging a final snowball as she made a rapid exit from the study.

Shaking her head, Elsa returned to her seat.

_All in good fun. She knows that._

She glanced at the papers again and let out a small sigh.

_It's not _that_ boring. But it can still get monotonous._

Behind her, Elsa could hear the ticking of the clock. Sparing it a brief glance, she saw that it was one o'clock in the afternoon.

_There's time enough for a walk._

She rang a small bell on her desk. Moments later, she heard the door to her right opening.

"Kai?" she said, standing up and turning to face her servant.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Kai? Tell the guards to open the gates. I'm going out."

"Into the village?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "Into the village."

Kai looked apprehensive. Nevertheless, he bowed.

"As your majesty pleases."

He turned to go, but was stopped by a gesture from Elsa.

"Kai," she said, "I won't command you to stop worrying. But I do want to reassure you- its fine if I go by myself."

"You are the Queen of Arendelle, your majesty."

Elsa nodded.

"Which is to say that you don't approve."

"Which is to say that your majesty may do as she pleases," Kai replied. "Just…"

He stopped.

"You can say it, Kai," Elsa said, doing her best to sound reassuring.

"Just don't let your guard down," said Kai.

"We've had a year of peace."

"That's what unnerves me."

"I think you're seeing phantoms."

"The letters from Weselton aren't phantoms."

"The sword kills, the pen does not."

Kai did not reply. Elsa gave him a reassuring smile, and dismissed him to go and fulfil her command.

* * *

The walks had started six months before, were something Elsa would do periodically. She knew it was out of character for a monarch, but she did it anyway. They had begun a calculated effort on her part. If the people saw her regularly outside of the royal environment that was the castle, if she mingled with them at least little- if she did all those things, then maybe, just maybe, they would increasingly see her as the human being she was. The thawing of the kingdom and the creation of the ice-rink had gone a long way towards dispelling the populace's fears, but there had still been lingering doubts. And so Elsa would calmly, quietly walk through the village streets, a pair of guards at her side, observing the hustle and bustle of her subjects. They would bow, would offer their respects, and she would exchange greetings, hear requests. It had taken a lot out of her at first, and she had listened far more than she had talked. She still spent more time listening than speaking, but she was no longer so nervous. Indeed, she was no comfortable enough that for the last three or four times, she had gone without any guards at all. And this time, she was going to do the same.

As she stepped through the gates and onto the bridge, Elsa took a deep breath. She knew the people's fears had essentially dissipated, that she had long since come to enjoy the excursions. But none of that changed the fact that interaction with others took a lot of her energy.

_The curse of introversion…but I can live with it. It won't ever go away._

At the outskirts of the village, she paused. The townsfolk were going about their business as usual; they hadn't noticed her yet.

_You've done this before, Elsa. Just go._

As she started to walk once more, she heard a voice off to her left.

"Why aren't you in your ice-dress?"

Elsa turned to see a boy of about five years of age standing there, observing her with keen eyes.

She looked her deep blue garments up and down, and then looked back at the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Endre," he said. "But you know that, because we've met before."

Slowly, Elsa knelt down and gestured for the boy to come closer.

"Endre," she said, "I don't always have a perfect memory. I have a lot of subjects. But I'll try to remember your name this time."

"Okay," Endre replied, sounding as though he only half-believed the queen's promise. "But why aren't you wearing your ice dress?"

_He's a little too pushy. I guess there's a price to pay for what I do here. But no- he can learn. _

_What a blessing is patience, that I can have it._

"The ice dress is for ceremonial purposes," Elsa said. "Besides, it'd get boring if I wore the same clothes every day."

"_I_ wear the same clothes every day," said Endre. He glanced at his shirt sleeves. "Well, _most_ days."

Elsa smiled. "Truthfully, so do I. But I'm still saving the ice dress for ceremonial purposes."

She stood up.

"I need to keep going now," she said. "You go and have a good day."

Endre turned to go.

"And one more thing," Elsa added. "Don't forget to address me as 'your majesty'."

Endre's face reddened.

"Sorry, your majesty," he said.

"You'll learn, in time," said Elsa. "Now go, have a good day."

* * *

When Elsa had finished her walk and was passing by the same spot again, she overheard voices from off to her left.

"She only wears it for ceremonial purposes," Endre was saying, "but I think she should wear it every day."

"You can't tell the queen what to do," another voices, a girl's, said.

Elsa turned. The two children had not noticed her. Quickly, she summoned two snowballs and flung them at the girl.

"Hey!" the girl cried. "Don't throw snow at me, Endre."

"But I didn't," Endre protested. "Besides, its summer. There's no snow in summer."

"Oh," the girl said. "You're right."

"Not entirely," said Elsa, stepping into the children's line of vision. "There's my snow."

A small flurry materialized in front of the children.

"See if you can catch that," she said.

The two children held out their hands.

"On your tongues," she added.

She continued on her way, leaving Endre and his friend desperately trying to follow her instructions.

_That was fun. Now, back to paperwork._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Matters of State**

Elsa returned to her desk that afternoon, feeling tired, yet elated. As taxing as the walks were, they were obviously bearing fruit. The villagers had seemed rather pleased to see her; underneath the attentive, dutiful demeanor that they assumed when she spoke with them, she felt sure she could sense it. To feel loved gave her motivation to keep going, to fulfil every last task, fascinating or dull, that it was her duty as monarch to complete. And so, despite her weariness, it was with a sense of eagerness, bordering on giddiness, that she sat down to continue the business of running her kingdom.

_For them. For them, Elsa. To keep the sewers in operation, to address the concerns of the merchants, of the dockworker- to run the kingdom is to protect my subjects. God grants monarchs subjects that they might protect them and guide them. They owe us their obedience, for we are to be an example unto them. We are role models, we nobles._

An image of the Duke of Weselton flashed before her mind.

_At least in theory._

Try as she might, she had never been able to fully forgive the duke. She frequently reminded herself that she should, that to allow the seed of anger to blossom within her heart would be to risk courting the very bitterness and fear she had vowed to reject on that summer day nearly a year before. And indeed, her anger had greatly relented- she no longer thought of Duke Rudolph with virulent hatred. Time and distance had dulled her fury to a blunted edge. The seed remained, but it had not germinated. She would not give it water.

But it was hard to keep the water of her resentment within the pot when the letters kept coming.

They had started with a letter of apology from the duke himself. He was, he said, terribly sorry. He claimed to have been a victim of fear, and he begged for a resumption of trade relations. Elsa had responded with a polite, but firm letter of her own, reiterating her position. The duke had attempted to have her assassinated on her own turf. He had brought the punishment upon himself. If anything, he had gotten off quite lightly.

Rudolph's next letter hadn't been overtly rude, but it was clear that the man was miffed. The tone had been the same until the fourth, which had contained vague hints about possible retribution if Elsa failed to heed his pleas. The hints remained in the fifth letter. But in the sixth and most recent, they had become less overt, less obvious.

Each and every time, Elsa had given the same response, with the exception of the sixth letter. That one, she had yet to answer.

At first, she had been irritated by the duke's persistence. But the recent latter had prompted her to look back over the previous ones in order. And she believed she had spotted a possible train of events that had lurked behind the letters thus far.

_The first letter was his way of feeling me out, of seeing if I would stick to my guns. Letters two and three were an attempt to 'be reasonable'. By the time he wrote letters four and five, he must have had some sort of plan in the works to get back at Arendelle. And this recent letter…he doesn't sound as sure of any such plans, though he refuses to admit it outright. Yet he tried anyway._

_But why? Why has he been so persistent?_

_Something must be riding on his reopening trade with Arendelle. Something big. But what?_

Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock upon the study door.

"Yes?" she said aloud.

"Your majesty?" said a voice on the other side. "It's me."

"Come in, Kai."

Moments later, the attendant entered the study. Closing the door behind him, he came to a stop before Elsa's desk.

"Your majesty," he said. "Please accept my apologies for disturbing you in your work. I assure you, I would not do it if there were not a reason."

Elsa looked him in the eye.

"And the reason is?"

"A foreign dignitary has just arrived at the castle."

"He's from Weselton, isn't he?" Elsa returned her eyes to her papers. "Tell him the answer is no."

"With respect, your majesty, it would be diplomatically advisable to at least hear her out."

Elsa looked up abruptly.

"Her?"

"Lady Kirstine von Weselton."

"The duke's eldest daughter?"

"In the flesh."

Elsa stood up. Stepping away from the desk, she turned to face the window to her left. Still facing it, she began to question Kai.

"I have never met Lady Kirstine. Tell me: she is twenty-seven?"

"Twenty-eight."

"You're a people person, Kai. How do you gauge her character?"

"I'd say she combines self-confidence and determination into one formidable personality."

"So she's overbearing?"

"I believe she considers herself persuasive. At any rate, she seems convinced that if you will but hear her out, you will change your mind."

"Why is she so confident?"

"She will not tell that to anyone before she tells it to you."

Elsa moved closer to the window. She was staring out at the village below her, but her mind was firmly on the situation at hand.

_He sends his daughter. She's confident of success. He must be confident that she'll make me change my mind. Which means he knows something that he thinks will finally persuade me. But because he knows I won't listen to him, he sends Kirstine. Why Kirstine? Because he's convinced himself that she's more likely to convince me._

_I'll listen to her. But as for whether she'll convince me…_

"Your majesty?"

Elsa turned.

"Yes, Kai?"

"What shall I tell the lady?"

"Tell her that I will meet her in the throne room presently."

"Very well."

When Kai had gone, Elsa resumed gazing at the village.

_Cutting ties with Weselton didn't hurt Arendelle that much. But I wonder- has it hurt Weselton? And if it has, how badly?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Lady Kirstine von Weselton**

Elsa changed into her ice dress.

It was very much a strategic decision on her part. Kai had said Lady Kirstine was confident. Well, she would meet that confidence with confidence. There could be no sign of weakness, no hint of anything to indicate that she was nervous.

Which, of course, she was.

_What is her game? What trump card does she think she has?_

_ No matter- I'll find out soon enough._

Seated upon her throne, Elsa waited. The servants had gone to inform the lady that she had been summoned. In the precious seconds that remained before she was no longer alone, the queen of Arendelle allowed herself to fall into speculation, to conjure phantoms before her eyes, each fearsome ghoul the imagined face behind the mask that was the face of the Duke of Weselton's eldest daughter.

_Stop that!_ she told herself. _You haven't even seen her yet. _

Yet the visions flashed before her eyes, metaphors for the fear that the duke's choice of messenger heralded something deadly, something devious.

"Your majesty."

She jerked her head up at the announcement.

"The Lady Kirstine von Weselton."

The servant stepped aside, allowing the woman in question to enter the throne room.

Elsa eyed Lady Kirstine carefully. The lady wore her brown hair in ringlets; her green eyes seemed especially keen. Her physiognomy, Elsa judged, was that of a woman who, while not uncaring, was not unused to the harder realities of life.

_She doesn't look malevolent. But then, neither did Hans. Don't rely too much on appearances._

With a gesture of her hand, Elsa dismissed the servant. Then, to Lady Kirstine, she said:

"Approach."

Kirstine did so.

"I understand you come from his Grace, the Duke of Weselton?"

Kirstine responded at once.

"I have," she said. "I come with tidings from my nation, and a fervent request."

_Tidings? That's new. I expected the request. But- tidings?_

"Yes, go on," Elsa said aloud.

"I'm going to suppose the news hasn't reached you," said Kirstine.

"News?"

In spite of herself, Elsa could not prevent a note of nervous curiosity from creeping into her voice. From Kirstine's expression, she knew that the lady had not failed to make note of it.

_Stop, that! Stop it._

"Then you have not heard?" Kirstine continued. "You have not heard of the deep sorrows of my people?"

_Sorrows? What-? How-?_

"You have not heard of the economic disaster in Weselton? Of the crop failure? Of the travails of the merchants?"

"What are you saying?"

The comment was spontaneous, laced with shock.

_She's scored a point against me. Why must I lose my composure? _

"Economic disaster," Kirstine repeated. "Yes, I know what you must be thinking- I am quite free with the reality of our situation. I expose myself."

"I do wonder at that," Elsa admitted.

"Yet I must risk all. My mission is desperate, a last throw of the dice. You have refused all our overtures for a resumption of trade-"

"And you know why," Ela interjected.

"But I beg you," Kirstine continued, "relent. We were hard hit by the embargo. Arendelle's trade was essential to the economy. Now businesses are failing. Families are being turned out into the streets. And with the recent crop failure, our suffering is compounded. We have a humanitarian disaster on our hands."

Lady Kirstine's eyes lit up.

"But you can help us. Your reputation precedes you. You are not unkind, you are not cruel."

"This is blackmail isn't it?"

Kirstine started.

"Blackmail? Come to Weselton, your majesty. Come and see the pitiful sights, and tell me that I am not sincere."

Elsa gripped the armrests of her throne tightly with her fingers. She closed her eyes.

_All the signs of emotional blackmail are here. But if she's telling the truth...does that matter? Is punishing the duke really more important than the welfare of others?_

"Your majesty," said Kirstine. "If it eases your mind…I never had to tell you any of this. I could have threatened retaliation. I could have hidden the truth- pretended Weselton was stronger than it is. Instead, I chose to tell you the truth…because I believe you are a good person."

"I've never met you before today," said Elsa. "You don't know me."

"I know what I have heard, what I have seen. Arendelle is at peace, it is prosperous. Its people are happy."

She sighed.

"I want my people to have the same happiness…and so does my father."

At this, Elsa opened her eyes again.

_That makes sense. He needs the support of his people. _

_ His people._

Elsa looked Kirstine full in the face, searching for any sign of a hidden motivation, any indication of exaggeration or scheming on her part.

_I can't read her. I'd _like_ to think she cares, though she's laying it on pretty thick. But then again, she may just be a passionate person._

_ There are times when I can relate to that._

"I'll go," Elsa said at last. "I'll see these sorrows in person. And I am willing to negotiate. But I must warn you- I cannot guarantee a settlement."

"Your willingness is enough for now," Kirstine replied. "When the time comes, you will see that Weselton can be reasonable."

_When the time comes…oh yes, when the time comes, I've no doubt that Rudolph will be very reasonable. So reasonable, in fact, that if I'm not careful, he'll make the most unfavorable terms for Arendelle seem very reasonable indeed._

_ I begin to wonder, Lady Kirstine, if your father made your care and concern his tool? He counted on you persuading me. And he was right to do so. _

"You may go," Elsa said. "Tell his grace that I will be in Weselton within a fortnight."

Lady Kirstine bowed and exited the throne room.

_I can't stand suffering, pain. I can't stand unhappiness. They know that. They exploited it. Yet I couldn't help myself. _

_ Why can't politics ever be simple?_

Noticing that her hands were still gripping the throne's arm rests, Elsa released her hold on them. Where her fingertips had rested, the throne was coated with ice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Farewells**

With her preparations completed, all that remained for Elsa before she left on the morrow was to say the rest of her farewells.

Elsa first made the rounds of the castle's staff and the guards. As with her visits to the town, the volume of talking was slanted in favor of those other than herself. Unlike those visits, however, the people she spoke with said less. The reason for this was simple: there was not a lot to be said.

Saying farewell to Kristoff and Sven took little time. The former had as little to say as the staff and guards. The latter couldn't have said anything, even if he had wanted to.

_That said_ Elsa mused to herself as she walked away, _he can still lick. Good thing I dodged his tongue._

_ Barely._

Next, Elsa went to find Olaf. She found the snowman crouched by a patch of flowers in the courtyard. He was staring intently at something on one of the flowers, and his back was to her.

"Olaf?" she ventured after a few seconds.

The snowman did not reply.

"Olaf?" Elsa said again, this time a little more loudly.

"Shush."

It wasn't the reply she had been expecting.

"Olaf? What is-"

Olaf turned about. He held up one finger to his mouth for silence and with the other hand, beckoned for Elsa to come closer.

Elsa knelt down beside Olaf.

"What is it?" she asked in a rather quiet voice.

"Without a word, Olaf point towards the flower he had been looking at.

"There's a butterfly on this flower," he whispered. "And it's looking at me."

Elsa leaned towards the flower. At that moment, the insect in question fluttered away.

"Ah, you sacred it away," Olaf exclaimed. "That's not nice."

"Sorry, Olaf," Elsa said, chuckling. When she had finished laughing, she said: "Olaf?"

"Yes?"

"I came to say goodbye."

Olaf clapped a hand to his mouth.

"You're going on vacation without me?"

"It's not a vacation. It's a…political trip."

"Oh, I know about politics!" Olaf replied, grinning broadly. "That's when a whole lot of people in fancy clothes take themselves too seriously!"

Then, abruptly, his grin vanished.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Elsa smiled.

"I'm afraid politics are more complicated than you think."

"You said 'afraid'. Are you scared of politics?"

Elsa paused. Then, forcing herself to speak, she replied.

"Yes, Olaf. I am."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because by doing so, I can help everybody I love."

Olaf sighed happily.

"I never knew politics could be so sublime!"

Elsa smiled in spite of herself.

"You go then, Elsa," Olaf went on, his tone one of complete sincerity. "I'll just sit here, basking in the sun, feeling loved, all because you're going on a political trip."

Elsa left the snowman lying on his back, gazing at a flower he had just plucked.

* * *

The last goodbye to be made was to Anna. Elsa had called her sister to her office; she wanted this farewell to be private.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

Elsa had been leaning over a table, re-reading the duke's letters. At the sound of the knock, she said:

"Come in."

The door opened, and then closed shortly thereafter. Elsa didn't look up, nor did she turn. Now that the moment had come, she was almost afraid to begin. Fortunately for her anxiety, Anna spoke first.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

The silence now broken, Elsa felt more at ease about replying.

"I don't know, Anna. It could be a couple of weeks. It could be a month. I just don't know."

"Or like, a year."

At this last comment, Elsa straightened. Turing towards her sister, she said:

"A year? What do you mean?"

"How do you know this isn't a trap? How do you know they won't arrest you or hold you for ransom?"

Anna's expression became even more pained.

"Or worse- kill you?"

Elsa forced a smile onto her face.

"Anna, during all those years I was in my room, I wasn't just feeling miserable. I was also studying statecraft. Weselton can't make a move against me without a severe loss of face. Not when their hopes and dreams are riding on my consent to a resumption of trade."

"And what happens when the negotiations are done, and they don't need you anymore?"

The smile vanished from Elsa's face.

_What if Anna's right? But no- I can't back out now. I gave my word._

Elsa took her sister's hands in her own. Looking directly into Anna's eyes, she said:

"I know how to defend myself. But if the worst should happen…you are my heir presumptive. Trust in the wisdom of our officials and our governmental tenets…and pray God that he help you."

Anna threw her arms about Elsa and embraced her tightly.

Elsa closed her eyes. Slowly, she returned the embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Rauchestadt**

One week later found Elsa gazing out across a sizable estuary at the city of Rauschestadt. The capital of Weselton seemed eerily still. Beside her, likewise observing the port, was Kai. The attendant was not only a skilled attaché, but also a man in tune with her personality.

"Your majesty is observing the quietness of the city?"

Elsa nodded. "Either they know how to put on a good show, or there's a lot of truth in what Lady Kirstine told me."

"It would be very painful for a man like Duke Rudolph to admit to such a thing."

Elsa did not reply. Instead, she continued to gaze upon the city. As her ship drew closer to the quay, she could see a small party gathering to meet her. Among them, she recognized a familiar figure in a dark green dress.

"Lady Kirstine awaits us," Elsa said.

"At least she's punctual," Kai replied.

"True, that."

Kai spared his queen a glance.

"You do not wear your robes of state."

"You mean the ice dress. Always the ice dress."

"The Princess Anna described it as 'cool'."

Elsa gave a small laugh.

"That's my sister for you. But you haven't had to wear it. It gets tiring, being gawked at because I'm wearing the thing."

"With a man like the Duke of Weselton, one must not show that one is afraid."

"Of being who I am?" Elsa shook her head. "Kai, I know who I am. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I don't need an ice-dress to show people that."

"That is not what I meant," Kai replied. "You need to project confidence. You need to appear as though you are in control of the situation."

"The ice dress didn't help me before, when Lady Kirstine came. It won't make any difference now. You know this isn't about clothes. My demeanor counts more. But to appear confidant, I need to _be_ confident. And for that, I need…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Support?" Kai offered.

"Yes."

"Your majesty, I've known you since you were a child I bounced upon my knee. You know I live to serve you."

Elsa smiled.

"That's why I brought you."

The ship was now drawing close to the quay. As the sailors prepared to bring it into its berth, Elsa gestured towards a pair of soldiers who were standing not far distant from where she was.

"Get the ramp ready," she ordered.

* * *

As Elsa stepped onto the quay, Lady Kirstine bowed.

"Your majesty is most welcome," she said. "Weselton thanks you for coming."

"Weselton has no cause to thank me yet," Elsa replied, coming to a stop before Kirstine. "We have not even begun the negotiations."

"That is correct," said Kirstine. "In the interests of not delaying your majesty, I have prepared a carriage to take us directly to the palace." She gestured towards the vehicle in question, which was a short distance away.

"And my men?" Elsa asked.

"Yourself and your attaché, we can take with us now," said Kirstine. "We will send transport to the remainder of your retinue shortly, which will convey them to the accommodation prepared for them. I trust you and your men will be comfortably lodged at the palace."

"His grace is kind."

"Would that we could show such kindness to many," Kirstine replied, glancing at the town behind her. She turned back towards Elsa.

"But we should go now," she continued. "His grace is expecting you."

"And it wouldn't do to keep him waiting," said Elsa. Despite her attempt at self-control, she could not prevent a slight smirk from appearing on her face for a few moments. She quickly mastered herself, although not before Kirstine had seen her expression.

_Uh-oh_ Elsa realized. _That's not a good start._

When she, Kai, and Lady Kirstine were seated in the interior of the carriage, the coachman set the horses into motion. Soon, they were rolling through the streets of Rauschestadt at a steady pace.

"I notice many boarded-up windows," Elsa commented after a few minutes had passed.

"Failed businesses and empty houses."

Kirstine's reply was blunt, yet also sad.

"An unfortunate circumstance," she continued, "but hardly the worst." She gestured out of the window, directing Elsa's attention towards a long line of raggedly dressed civilians outside a building. They had such an air of dejection about them that Elsa could not help but feel a pang of pity.

"We have little enough with which to feed these poor people," said Kirstine, "but such as we can spare, we give. Grant any one man just enough and the strain on the granaries will be too great. We're truly blessed to be able to give them anything at all."

She frowned.

"Then again, considering the number of bodies we've had to bury these past few months, it's a double-edged blessing. At our former population level, those wretches you saw would already be starving."

Elsa remained silent.

"I understand you do not like my father," Kirstine added after a few moments.

Elsa stared at the floor of the carriage.

"You do not need to hide your feelings from me," said Kirstine. "I know what he did."

Elsa raised her head. Looking Kirstine directly in the eye, she said:

"I hope I can be forgiven for valuing my own life."

"You would not be human if you did not."

"I thought I was a monster," Elsa replied, her tone bitter.

Kirstine sighed.

"My father is a…complicated man," she said. "I'm not trying to excuse his actions. I merely say that there is more to him than you know."

"There's more to me than _he_ knows."

"I understand your anger," Kirstine replied, "which is why I pardon you that comment. But I ask you, not as a diplomat, but as a human being: please do not let personal differences get in the way of what you have come for."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "I trust his grace will do the same for me?"

"When last I checked, he was willing to try and be reasonable."

"And he will find that I am reasonable," said Elsa.

Moments later, Elsa heard the sound of gates being opened. They had reached the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Duke Rudolph**

Lady Kirstine escorted Elsa into a large hall. Light flooded through rows of tall, arched windows on either side. The rear wall was covered by a large tapestry of a black eagle against a red and white background. A row of five exquisitely carved wooden chairs was arranged closer to the rear wall, with large candelabras on either side of the row, and behind each of the two center chairs. The chairs were unoccupied.

In the middle of the room, upon the richly carpeted floors, could be seen five figures. Two of them stood at attention a short distance behind the other three. One sported a pair of solitary sideburns, the other a pair connected by a thick moustache. Their names were Gisbert and Hermann, respectively, and Elsa recognized them at once.

She wasn't likely to forget the men who had carried out the attempt to assassinate her.

The next two persons were unknown to Elsa. One was a man who looked to be about thirty years of age. He sported a moustache, and was dressed in one of the finest suits Elsa had yet seen. Together with the expression on his face, it projected such an appearance of hauteur that Elsa felt herself repulsed by him.

_No, don't do that_ she thought to herself. _Don't judge him too much by his appearance. You don't know what lies underneath his exterior._

The other of the two unknowns was a younger woman who looked to be about sixteen. She was dressed more simply than the man, albeit still aristocratically, and she looked much less arrogant than he.

The man and the young woman bore enough similarities, both to each other and to Lady Kirstine, that Elsa had no doubt they were the duke's other children.

The final personage was the Duke of Weselton himself. Rudolph looked much as he had when Elsa had last seen him, except for the fact that he was unusually still; in other words, he was merely fidgeting as opposed to pacing.

No sooner had the sound of the door being closed behind Elsa and Kirstine reached their ears than these five personages turned their full, undivided attention upon the new arrivals.

"Father," said Kirstine, stepping forward. "Allow me to present Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

At the sound of this name, Rudolph jerked rapidly. Quickly, he bowed in Elsa's direction. His false hair shifted ever so slightly, but did not fall forward.

_He must've fixed his toupee. I don't know whether to be disappointed or pleased._

_ Stop that. You know better than to laugh at this man. He's more dangerous than he looks._

"Your majesty," he said in the semi-nasally tone that Elsa remembered all too well. "You've come at last. Weselton thanks you."

He remained bowed over for several seconds. Elsa strode towards him.

"Your grace?" she said. "You may rise now."

"Oh, right," said Rudolph, straightening at once. "I was caught up in the moment, as it were."

"That's all right," Elsa replied.

Rudolph gestured to the man with the moustache and rich clothing.

"Allow me to introduce my son and heir, Birger," he said.

Elsa extended her gloved hand to Birger, who took it in his own and gingerly kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Your majesty is welcome here," he said. His greeting was rather quieter than that of his father, but there was no hint of unkindness in it.

"And my daughter, Gudrun," said Rudolph. He took the young woman, who appeared more than a little shy, by the hand, and drew her forward.

"Come now, Gudrun," he said. "Our guest is an illustrious personage."

Gudrun curtsied, gave a slight smile, and then withdrew several paces.

"She's a quiet sort," the duke told Elsa in a confidential tone. "It takes time and patience to draw much out of her. But she's a good girl, no doubt about it."

His smile vanished when he said this last sentence, and he gave Elsa a meaningful look.

"Meaning she doesn't cause any trouble?" Elsa asked.

"Gentle as a lamb," Rudolph replied. "There are some on this earth who could stand to learn a lot from her."

There was a hint of bitterness in his tone that Elsa spotted at once.

_Like me, you mean. Well, your grace, you're getting me wrong again, as you did before._

"So," the duke continued, "I hear you have done quite well for yourself as queen, quite well indeed. Allow me to congratulate you."

Elsa gave a curt nod.

"And your sister?" Rudolph asked. "She is well, I hope?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. She's a beautiful woman, your sister. So very…_alive,_ if you take my meaning. I'd hate for something awful to happen to her. Thank God she was able to foil that dastard of a prince."

_Alive. A double meaning behind that word- lively, and literally alive. He still won't let my accidental wounding of Anna go._

Elsa blinked.

_ What a mercy that _I_ could let it go._

"I do thank God," Elsa said aloud. "I thank him for many things, including my life."

It was a comment calculated to sting. From the violent jerking of the duke's shoulders, Elsa knew it had hit its mark.

_Stop it Elsa, stop it! You won't get anywhere this way. Forgive._

_ Yet I can't forget. God help me, I can't forget._

"The lives of people are precious commodities," said Rudolph, his tone lacking some of the amiability he had been attempting to project. "I pray I can spare some by the results of our negotiations."

He clapped his hands.

"But we'll deal with negotiations tomorrow," he said. "For now, I ought to allow Kirstine to escort you to your room."

"Come, your majesty," said Kirstine. "Follow me."

She led Elsa to a well-furnished apartment with a canopied bed, ornamented furniture, and an oval mirror surrounded by a silver frame that was adorned with reliefs of grapevines.

"The best of our guest chambers," Kirstine said. "I trust your majesty will be tolerably well-lodged here."

"I will indeed," said Elsa. "Thank you, my lady."

"Kai has been lodged not far down the corridor," Kirstine continued. "The rest of your entourage is being lodged as we speak.'

'Oh, and before I forget, supper is at five. We would be honored if you would join us."

"I will be there," said Elsa.

"Very good."

And so saying, Kirstine bowed and retired from the room, leaving Elsa by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Supper**

Supper proved to be a more low-key affair than Elsa was expecting. To be sure, it was served in a well-furnished dining chamber, one that sported silver-gilt branch designs on its walls. And the dishes and cutlery were clearly quite fine. But the meal itself was sparse, and almost simple, compared to what she had been expecting.

"Even we aristocrats have had to tighten our belts," Kirstine said upon noticing Elsa's confused expression.

"No, no, it's fine," Elsa replied quickly. "I'm not offended in the least."

"Well good," Rudolph said. "Then we can say grace and proceed."

When the prayer had been said, the meal commenced. Despite its plainness, Elsa had to admit to herself that it was delicious. When she shared this fact, Kirstine smiled.

"I'll convey your compliments to the cook. He'll be delighted that your majesty is pleased with his efforts."

"Old Harald has been working wonders under the current restrictions," said Birger. "It might not be as extravagant as what we're used to, but it's nonetheless quite good."

"Oh yes," Rudolph added. "We're quite proud of Harald. Not that I wish to denigrate other cooks. After all, I've had excellent food elsewhere too. Like at your coronation, your majesty."

The duke punctuated the comment with a sardonic smile.

_He can't stop _Elsa mused. _He just can't stop. Well, then neither shall I._

"Yes," she replied aloud. "When one is visiting another country, food's a wonderful way to break the ice."

She followed up the pun with a smile of her own.

"Hah!" Rudolph exclaimed. "Your wit is in in top form today, your majesty. You've improved your joke-telling skills since we last met."

This time, it was Elsa's turn to struggle to keep her temper.

_I didn't tell any jokes at my coronation. I didn't even really mingle with the crowd. And he _dares_ to mock my introversion? My pain?_

"Your majesty looks in need of refreshment?"

It was the first time that Elsa had heard Gudrun speak. Her voice had more than hint of hesitation in it. Elsa felt her anger dissipate, replaced by pity.

_She seems even more painfully introverted than I am. _

Elsa gave Gudrun a gentle smile and nodded.

"Very well, then" said Rudolph. "Time for the wine."

"The ice wine, perhaps?" Kirstine suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Rudolph replied. "Only the best for her majesty."

He nodded to a servant who stood by the door.

"Tell them to prepare the ice wine, if you please."

The servant nodded and left to execute the command.

"It's proven a wonderful addition to our repasts," said Kirstine. "Gudrun and I even went to the vineyards once."

"I can't say I'm a wine expert, your majesty," said Gudrun, "but I can tell you that they freeze the grapes while they're still on the vines."

_She seems to like the subject,_ Elsa thought. _Let's pursue it then, for her sake._

"Freezing the vines, hmm?"

Elsa grinned.

"Perhaps I could have my own personal vineyard.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Rudolph's shoulders twitch.

"Perhaps you could," Gudrun replied.

"Sorcerous ice wine." Rudolph snorted. "A fine prospect."

Elsa gave him a sharp glance.

"Then again, it might _taste_ fine, at least."

"And we could sing a song, no doubt, over a glass of it" said Kirstine. "You know, have a _peaceful_ time."

"Ah, yes!" Rudolph jabbed a finger into the air. "We might even choose something a little plebeian for a change. Perhaps _The Chicken with the Face of a Monkey_. For that matter, we could sing it over the wine that's coming now."

"Father," Birger said curtly. "Let's not."

"But it's a good song, my son, it's a good song."

"I don't think her majesty would find it too agreeable."

The duke sighed.

"You're probably right. Never mind, then."

At that moment, the door opened again, and the servant entered, bearing a tray of jeweled goblets filled with wine.

Rudolph clapped his hands.

"Oh, splendid!"

The servant began to set the glasses before them. As he placed a goblet encrusted with sapphires before Lady Kirstine, however, Rudolph stopped him with a gesture.

"No, dear me no," he said. "That one is for her majesty. She enjoys the color blue, I believe?"

"I do," said Elsa.

"Then take Kirstine's goblet and give her yours, if you will."

"Does it make a difference which goblet I drink from?"

"Oh, a little whim of mine, your majesty," said Rudolph, smiling. "I beg you to indulge it."

"Very well," said Elsa. She handed Kirstine the goblet that was before her, and took the other.

The servant set the remaining goblets upon the table and began to walk back around the table towards his post.

Rudolph raised his goblet. He opened his mouth, and then shut it again.

Elsa looked at him quizzically.

_Why does he hesitate?_

At last, Rudolph spoke.

"Your majesty's health."

_ Oh. _That's_ why he hesitated._

As Elsa reached for her goblet, she saw a form stumble against the side of the table. The goblet was knocked onto the floor. It broke into several shards, spilling the wine onto the carpet.

"Oh, your majesty!" the servant exclaimed, steadying himself. "I beg your pardon! I tripped."

His tone was so sincere that Elsa couldn't bring herself to feel annoyed. Evidently, the duke was not feeling as charitable, for he leaped from his chair.

"Achim!" he cried. "This is most impertinent. How can you stumble on the job?"

"I…I'm sorry, your grace," Achim replied. "This hasn't happened before, I know."

"Well, make sure it never happens again, do you hear?"

Elsa's eyes strayed towards the shards of the jeweled goblet. Upon one of them, she could just make out a few grains of white powder.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," she heard Rudolph say "I assure you, this was a total accident."

Elsa stood up and looked the duke full in the face.

"But it was a fortunate one," she replied, "considering you tried to poison me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Reaper's Harvest**

The Duke of Weselton started.

"What? Are you mad, your majesty?"

"No," Elsa replied, her voice filled with tranquil fury, "I'm not." She bent down and picked up the shard, setting it on the table. "There is arsenic on this."

Kirstine took the shard and examined it.

"Your majesty is correct," she said, her voice tremulous. "There _is_ arsenic here."

"Oh no!" Rudolph exclaimed. "It can't be! Not in my house. Not in my duchy."

Elsa glared at him.

"Don't think you can trick me with your 'shock'," she said.

"Your majesty!" Rudolph cried. "Surely you don't think-"

He stopped.

"Oh, right. Of course. You _would_ think I had the arsenic put in there."

"Give me one good reason to believe you're innocent."

"Your majesty, it would be in poor taste to murder you when I've invited you under my own roof."

"You stayed under my roof, and you didn't hesitate to try then."

"But-bu-you-your majesty!" Rudolph spluttered. "Be reasonable!"

"I _am_ being reasonable," Elsa replied. "I intend to gather my entourage and leave at once."

And so saying, she exited the dining chamber without sparing a backward glance.

* * *

She entered her room, still filled with fury.

_He wants me to be reasonable? To be _reasonable_? Does he even know the _meaning _of that word? Every comment he makes is to demean me. Constantly veiled insults, constantly-_

A knock at her door interrupted her train of thought.

"What is it?" Elsa replied sharply.

The door opened to reveal Lady Kirstine.

"What do you want?" Elsa demanded.

Kirstine entered and closed the door behind her.

"I came to beg you to change your mind."

"You're wasting your time," said Elsa. "I've had enough of his grace's irrational hatred of me."

"It _is_ irrational, I know," Kirstine replied.

"You seem remarkably at peace with the fact."

"I'm trying to stay as calm as I can," said Kirstine. "But it's not easy, when one finds out there's arsenic in one's favorite goblet."

"Hah! Maybe it was your favorite, but somebody decided to switch."

"Do you really believe that poison was meant for you?"

Elsa was about to reply, but she stopped herself.

_She's remarkably emphatic. Why? I think I'll take this bait._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the poison was meant for me."

"Hah!"

"I tell you, that goblet is the one I usually drink out of," Kirstine continued. "Achim knew this, so he gave it to me. Someone must have slipped the arsenic into the goblet before he brought the wine to us."

"And under whose orders?"

"Not my father's, if that's what you mean."

"I don't believe you."

Kirstine sighed.

"I suppose it was a fool's hope to believe you would. Yet upon my mother's grave, I swear it's the truth."

"It's vile to swear to the truth of a falsehood."

"Then kill me for it!" Kirstine cried. "I'm waiting. You have your ice. Freeze me, impale me on a tremendous icicle- do whatever you will with me. But I still swear to you that my father is not responsible!"

Elsa felt a little of fury abate.

"I can believe that you weren't privy to his plot," she said. "Else you wouldn't be defending him."

"You are making an assumption," Kirstine replied. "An understandable one, but assumption nonetheless. All you know is that my father doesn't like you, that he tried to kill you once before, and that there was poison in the goblet."

"It's hard not to see a connection."

"Between the first two, yes. But a connection between them and the third? You have no evidence for that. _I_ have no evidence for that."

"And you would ask me to take a chance, when I've a whole kingdom entrusted to me care?"

"Your majesty," said Kirstine, "we have laid bare our weakness before you. We have been completely open about the horrific state of our nation. We _need_ your approval to a resumption of trade. What good would it possibly do my father to kill you before the negotiations have even begun?"

Elsa frowned.

_ As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. It's unlikely Rudolph would try to kill me, at least before any treaty is signed. I even admitted as much to myself before I ever came to Weselton. But to back down now- wouldn't that be a sign of weakness?_

"How do I know he won't try to kill me after the treaty is signed?"

"Imagine the harm that would do Weselton, killing you before the treaty can even come into force."

_Another point scored against me. But I can't back down too easily._

"Your majesty?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go, would you please come and see something with me?"

_A trap? Ah, I can't help but take this bait, too._

"What?"

"Something outside the city."

"Who else is coming with us?"

"No one. Just us, in a coach."

And who will be waiting there for us?"

"No one who is capable of hurting you."

_Is she armed? But no- if she is, I'll spot it._

"All right," said Elsa.

She followed Kirstine to the outside of the palace, where the latter called for an open carriage. Some minutes later, one arrived. Kirstine sent the driver away, and then climbed onto the coachman's seat.

"You see that I let your majesty sit behind me," she said.

Without replying, Elsa climbed into the carriage. Within moments, it was rolling through the streets of Rauchestadt.

Elsa wasn't sure how long it had been when the carriage came to a stop. She looked about. They were in a field outside the city, on the side opposite the estuary. As she stepped out onto the grass, she saw a low iron fence. Beyond it, there were wooden crosses stretching out across the field for a sizable difference.

"God have mercy," she whispered.

"It's a ghastly harvest, isn't it?" said Kirstine, coming up beside her. "Two thousand men, women, and children, for whom no room could be found in the city cemetery. All of them once living beings who asked for nothing more than their daily bread. Their only recompense was death. For them, a mercy. For us who remain, a poor alternative to sufficient grain and ample occupations."

Elsa turned to look at Kirstine, who continued to observe the graves.

"Have you ever watched a child die?" Kirstine asked. "It's a painful thing, to see an emaciated child die of starvation. And that is but one of the horrors I've seen happen to my people. I swore upon my mother's grave that I would do whatever it took to protect them. And so I came to you, to beg you to negotiate a resumption of trade, because I am convinced it would only benefit my country."

Elsa returned her gaze to the graves.

"What happened to your mother?" she asked.

"She was burned alive," Kirstine replied. "A freak accident with the fireplace about ten years ago. There wasn't much left to bury, I'm afraid."

"I'm…sorry."

"Accidents happen."

Both women refrained from speaking for several moments, until Kirstine broke the silence again.

"It's getting late," she said. "I should drive you back to the palace, so you can get ready to leave."

"You knew," Elsa replied. "You knew I wouldn't leave after you showed me this- after you told me what you just did."

"Perhaps I did know," said Kirstine. "But can you blame me?"

Elsa shook her head.

"I will remain- for now. Only Kai will stay in my room with me at night, and will carefully examine all my food and drink before I partake."

"His grace will understand the precaution, I am sure."

"Tell me," Elsa asked. "Why would he have asked you to switch goblets with me?"

"I don't know."

"It's brave of you to admit that."

"Not as brave as you staying here."

Elsa did not reply.

"Rest assured, I will discover who put the poison in that wine, and why," Kirstine added. "I have suspicions of my own- but until we turn up evidence, I will keep them to myself."

"And if it should turn out that your father was involved?"

Kirstine met Elsa's gaze.

"Then I will admit that which would be quite painful for me to admit- that a foreigner was a better judge of the father than his own flesh and blood."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Explanation for a Whim**

As soon as Elsa had returned to the palace, she headed back towards the dining hall. She found the way blocked by Gisbert and Herman.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to hide her annoyance at running into the duke's bodyguards once more. "I need to speak with his grace."

"His grace is not in here," Gisbert replied. "And even if he were, I'm afraid we couldn't allow you in."

"The room's been sealed off until the morrow, for the purposes of the investigation," Hermann added, before Elsa could reply. "I'm sure you understand."

Elsa nodded.

"Where is his grace?"

"In his study," Hermann replied, stepping forward. "Shall I conduct your majesty there?"

_Let that would-be assassin escort me? But no- I don't know the way, and he does._

"Very well," Elsa replied in as even a tone as she could.

"Perhaps I should see him first, to smooth things over," Kirstine said, coming up behind Elsa.

Elsa turned.

"If you believe it best."

"I will, then."

Kirstine gave Hermann a glance. "As you were. I'll escort her majesty."

Hermann bowed, first to Elsa, and then to Kirstine, and stepped back into his former position.

Elsa followed Kirstine to the door of the study.

"Wait here, please," Kirstine said, before entering the study.

A few minutes later, she came out again.

"Your turn," she said, nodding at Elsa.

Elsa entered the study and shut the door behind her.

Rudolph von Weselton was at his desk, perusing several slips of paper. Upon hearing Elsa approach, he stood up. Gesturing to the papers, he said:

"All the evidence we've gathered so far. The results of some questions put to Achim and the kitchen staff, and of some pointed searches."

"And?"

Rudolph slammed his fist against the desk, causing a bottle of ink to shake, and almost fall over.

"Nothing," he said. "Not a blasted thing. We've got nothing on anyone as yet. I'd recommend your majesty have your own food and drink carefully examined by whichever of your men you trust the most before you consume it. If the poisoner tries to claim your life next, you'll need to be on your guard. But I'm sure you're planning to take that precaution anyway."

"You mean I wasn't the target?"

"Kirstine told you about her fondness for the goblet with the sapphires?"

"She did."

"And you didn't believe her. I thought as much."

"I believe her now."

"Hmm. I suppose you still think _I_ put the poison in that goblet, though."

"I have no evidence one way or the other."

Rudolph snorted.

"That's something, then. It's definitely an improvement over a few hours ago."

Elsa bit her lip to suppress the angry reply she had been about to make. After a minute, she asked:

"Why did you ask me to switch goblets with Lady Kirstine?"

"Let's not go there," Rudolph replied, avoiding the queen's gaze.

"Rudolph- I must know."

"Tact forbids me to speak."

"Please."

Rudolph sighed.

"If I tell you, will your mind be at ease upon the subject?"

"I hope so."

"The goblet you were given at first was the one my wife was most fond of."

He let out a deep breath.

"There. I said it. Are you satisfied?"

Elsa felt a chill run up her spine.

_His wife. His wife who burned alive. And considering he hates me…no wonder he wouldn't want me to drink out of that goblet._

"Yes," Elsa replied, her tone subdued. "I'm perfectly satisfied."

"Good."

The duke glanced at the papers again briefly, before speaking once more.

"Your majesty is going to stay?"

"You know that already," Elsa replied.

"I only half believed it," said Rudolph. "Nevertheless, I-"

He paused for several moments.

"I thank you," he said at last. "I trust we may yet come to satisfactory terms."

"That remains to be seen," said Elsa. "But I am a fair person- I won't reject any arrangement that I believe is just."

"Then in the morning, we can begin the talks."

As Elsa turned to leave, he jerked, as though he had just remembered something."

"Before I forget," he said, "I'll have guards posted at the doors of the room during our meeting. Safety precautions, you understand."

"I would like for some of those guards to be mine," Elsa replied.

The Duke of Weselton's shoulders jerked again, and he opened his mouth to speak. Then, abruptly, he closed it again. After a moment, he said:

"As you wish."

* * *

"How did it go?" Kirstine asked when Elsa had re-entered the hallway.

"As well as could be hoped," Elsa replied. "I'll meet with your father in the morning after we breakfast."

They walked in silence for several minutes, until Elsa asked:

"You didn't recognize the goblet I was given first as your mother's favorite?"

Kirstine blinked.

"That's right- it was. I suppose time has dulled my memory. That and there are other things I'm likelier to remember about my mother before I recollect her favorite goblet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The Negotiations Begin**

When Elsa had asked to see the Duke of Weselton's initial proposals for terms of trade, she hadn't expected them to be especially fair to Arendelle. But, as she perused the draft treaty that had been placed on the table before her, she had to admit that she had never expected them to be as unfair as they were.

With a frustrated sigh, she shifted her gaze from the treaty to Rudolph, who stood on the other side of the table, his arms folded across his chest.

"If this is what you expect me to sign," she said, "consider these talks finished."

"I never expected you to sign it," said Rudolph. "But you asked what Weselton wants. I showed you what Weselton wants. Now, we will find out what Weselton will actually get."

"Well, that's good, then," Elsa replied. "Because you can expect some serious alterations to be made to this treaty before I can possibly agree to anything."

"Your majesty has proposals in mind?"

Elsa's eyes glanced quickly towards Kai. The attaché, who was standing a short distance to her left, responded with a subtle nod.

"Not yet," said Elsa. "I'll need to retire and consider the matter."

"Does your majesty propose to meet again today?"

"No. Tomorrow."

"That is acceptable."

"May I take this draft with me to study?"

"Of course," Rudolph replied. "I've another copy."

Elsa rolled up the parchment and tucked it under her shoulder. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of Birger. The duke's heir looked as though he were gritting his teeth as hard as he possibly could.

_He's looked fit to burst ever since the duke brought out the treaty. He can't possibly be against it, can he? He can only stand to benefit from it...can't he?_

An image of the jagged shard with the arsenic on it flashed through her mind.

_Or…does he know something I don't about the mind of Weselton's people? If the duke fails to get my signature…_

_ And Lady Kirstine is supporting the duke's attempt to resume trade…_

Elsa frowned.

_ There you go again, Elsa. Making assumptions without evidence. Besides, there's still one other possibility._

Keeping one eye on Birger, she let the other stray back to Rudolph. The duke was biting the tip of one of his gloved fingers as though he were nervous.

"Rudolph?"

At the sound of his name, the duke jerked his hand away from his mouth.

"Yes?"

"You've been remarkably open this morning."

"In politics, there is what one wants, and there is what one must settle for. I'm sure you know the difference."

"What I mean is that I expected you to coat what you wanted in honeyed words."

"Huh! That's remarkably open of _you_, your majesty," said Rudolph. "But I think that in this case, honesty was the best policy."

No sooner had Rudolph finished speaking than Birger's fists clenched tightly.

"I can respect that," Elsa replied. She turned away from the table and gestured for Kai to follow her.

_I saw what I needed to see. The only question now is whether I'm right…or if he knows that I suspect him, and is trying to throw me off._

_ I hope it's the first. Because if it's the second...I may have lost my chance to unearth a scoundrel and avoid another scare like last night._

She passed through the door of the hall, nodding briefly at the guards.

_If Birger really is the poisoner…his first method was foiled. He'll be more careful next time. He'll use a different method. It might not be food or drink._

_ Will I be his next target?_

_ God, please let me be wrong about him, about all of this. _

_Though if it isn't him, then I have no clues at all, and none of us are safe._

_God help us._

When she reached the door of her room, she lifted her hand to the knob. It was only then that she became conscious of the ice coating the tips of her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she willed it to shatter. The fragments hit the floor, melting rapidly into tiny puddles.

* * *

As soon as she and Kai were inside her room with the door closed, Elsa tossed the draft treaty onto a nearby desk.

"The duty rate he asks for here…ridiculous."

Kai unrolled the parchment and read the contents.

"There are many modifications I'd propose to this document."

"Such as?"

"Perhaps it would be better, your majesty, if I were to make a list."

"By all means," said Elsa. "There's ink and a pen on the desk. When you've finished, let me see it, so I can see whether I approve."

"It may be an hour or two."

"Take as much time as you need. I'll amuse myself with that book I brought."

"The historical volume?"

"That's the one."

So saying, Elsa retrieved the tome in question from a bedside table, sat down in a chair, and began to read.

During the next hour and a half, she tried desperately to focus on the contents of the volume. But always, her mind wandered, conjuring the darkest possible theories about the identity of the poisoner, the nature of his plans, and the extent of his connections. When Kai signaled that he had finished, it was with relief that Elsa set the book aside and went over the join him.

"This is very good," she said when she had finished reading the list. "Balanced and fair. We'll propose these changes in the morning."

"I've done my best to make suggestions you would prefer."

Elsa set the list down.

"You're not fooling me, Kai," she said. "You're not satisfied with your own work."

"You should take a harder line against Weselton than you do in these proposals."

"Take unfair advantage of them, you mean? No, Kai. I don't care how prudent it might be. I won't do what the duke planned to do to me when he first came to my coronation."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

Kai hesitated.

"Speak. I command it."

"I mean that your majesty should break off these talks now and return to Arendelle."

"I've already told you, Kai. I gave my word that I would come and negotiate."

"They're playing on your feelings, your majesty."

"I know that. But it's too late- I can't back out now."

"You mean you won't back out now."

"You go too far."

"Your majesty asked me to speak. Do you command me to stop?"

Elsa paused for a moment.

"No," she said. "Go on."

"If you fix your signature to a treaty that resumes Weselton's trade with Arendelle, it won't matter if that treaty is grossly slanted in favor of Arendelle's merchants. By signing it, you will have sent a message to other countries that you can be persuaded by emotional blackmail to reverse your retaliatory measures."

"I've considered that, Kai."

"And?"

"You're probably right. But this isn't about Arendelle's image."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about…it's about being the better person. It's about proving that no matter how much of an 'other' people might seem to be, they are still human beings."

"You mean it's about yourself."

"Not entirely," Elsa replied, remembering the rows of graves.

"Your majesty," said Kai, "you've always had a large heart. In many ways, that's a good thing. But I fear that one day, it will be your downfall."

Before Elsa could respond, she heard a knock at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gudrun**

At a gesture from Elsa, Kai rolled up the list and tucked it under his arm.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened to reveal Rudolph's youngest daughter.

"Yes?" Elsa said.

Gudrun seemed as though she wanted to speak, but could not force the words out.

"You may come in," Elsa added.

Gudrun did so, but remained silent.

"Did you wish to speak with me?"

Elsa strove to make her tone as relaxed as she could, hoping it would draw out whatever the young woman wanted to say. In this, she was not entirely disappointed. Gudrun finally spoke.

"I do," she said. Then, waxing bolder, she added:

"May we speak alone?"

Elsa stiffened.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to harm you," Gudrun replied quickly. "Have no fear of that."

Elsa darted a quick glance at Kai, who gave a curt nod.

"So be it," she said. "Kai, you may step into the adjoining chamber and remain there until I call you."

Kai passed through a side door that led into a small room adjoining the bedchamber, leaving Elsa alone with Gudrun.

"Would you like to sit down?" Elsa said, pointing to a chair.

"Thank you, yes," said Gudrun, taking the proffered seat. Elsa placed herself in the chair opposite it.

"I understand you don't like my father."

It was a firmly given statement, made all the more audacious by the fact that it came from one Elsa had read as so timid. She had to pause to collect herself before replying, so surprising was its occurrence.

"You are bold to say so," Elsa said at last.

"I say so because I know so," Gudrun answered. "A blind man could see it."

Elsa stiffened.

"Now you make very free with me."

Gudrun caught her breath, as though surprised at how far she had gone.

"Forgive me if I seem rude," she said. "I only say what I see."

Elsa scrutinized Gudrun's expression. It betrayed more than a few hints of inner tension.

_I'm guessing it took most of her courage to even come in here. But why?_

Elsa tried to offer a smile, though from the look on Gudrun's face, she knew it wasn't a very reassuring effort on her part.

"It's true," Elsa said. "But it wouldn't be right for me to talk of it with you."

"On the contrary," said Gudrun. "Let us-"

She took a deep breath.

"Let us talk about it."

Elsa frowned.

"Why are you pushing me?"

"Does your view of him affect your view of…of my family?"

Elsa winced at the comment.

_This girl is too observant. _

"I…I…don't want it to," she said aloud.

"But it does?"

"I try not to let it."

"Do you succeed?"

"Stop it!" Elsa blurted. "No more of this, I beg you."

Gudrun fell silent.

Elsa closed her eyes.

_Why did she come? Why is she asking me these things?_

"Why?"

The word escaped from her mind through her mouth before she could stop it. Elsa's eyes snapped open. Gudrun was looking her full in the face, a look of curiosity on her features.

"Why what?"

_Too late. Or is it-?_

"You mean why I came here?"

_It _is _too late. I have to dig the hole a little deeper._

"Yes."

"I…I can't…put it…into words."

"Did your father send you?"

"No! I came because I wanted to."

Elsa winced again. Gudrun's reaction was understandable; her own comment had sounded needlessly harsh.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But surely you can understand my apprehension."

"No. I can't."

The blunt statement caught Elsa off guard.

_I've read this girl terribly. Who gave one I thought timid the willpower to expose my soul before my eyes?_

_Is there a reason?_

"I know what happened between you and my father."

"Did you get the story from him?"

"You mean did he make something up? No, I know the truth. Even if he wanted to twist the truth, I could still read between the lines."

"And yet you blame me?"

"I blame you only for not forgiving."

"You're biased. You're his daughter."

"You're biased, also. You're the one he wronged."

_How-? What-? _

"Get out!" Elsa snapped.

Gudrun sighed and stood up.

"I've never spoken so much, your majesty. Perhaps I spoke too plainly."

"You did. Now get out."

Gudrun turned towards the door.

"As always, when I say anything, I say too much."

"Hold!"

At Elsa's command, Gudrun turned back.

"I thought your majesty wished me to leave?"

"I've a few more questions. Sit down again."

Gudrun did so.

"You love your family."

"Of course I do, your majesty."

"And your last remark-?"

"-was self-demonstrating."

"I think it was calculated."

Elsa watched as Gudrun's struggled to maintain an impassive expression.

_That one hit the mark. _Now_ I can read you._

_And I think…that you want me to? Why is that?_

"I have a sister, you know," Elsa said. "I know a little bit about loving one's family."

"And as I told you, so do I," Gudrun replied. "Speaking of which, I should go. Birger agreed to play chess with me at two, and that's ten minutes from now."

"Does he play with you often?"

"There was time when he would play with me often…but that was a long time ago, when he didn't have so many…so many cares."

"Cares?"

_Whoops, that was tactless. Too late._

"Nothing my sister hasn't told you. Or if there is, he hasn't told me."

_Hold it- she sounds uncertain. I might be able to get some information here._

"Your brother shuts you out?"

"No, he just…has things to worry about that must not be my business."

"He did seem on edge this morning."

"He might also have not gotten enough sleep. He's always been rather nocturnal."

"Really?"

Gudrun smiled.

"I remember him staying up all night and playing games with me, when I was five years old. We were so tired when morning came."

Her smile faded.

"Nowadays, he just seems to brood past midnight. At least during the few times I've stayed up to see him, he was brooding."

The clock struck two. Gudrun jumped from her seat.

"Oh dear, I'm late," she said. "At least my brother's room is just a short distance down the hall."

"I'm sorry for keeping you so long," said Elsa. "I don't want to keep your brother waiting."

She smiled.

"I'm sure he loves you very much."

At these last words, Gudrun paused. Her eyes met Elsa's. She said nothing, but her look was kindlier than it had been before.

Abruptly, she turned and passed into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

* * *

When Gudrun had gone, Elsa summoned Kai.

"If you need any rest, you'd better get it now," she told her attaché. "We'll be staying up late tonight."

"How long?"

Elsa took a deep breath.

"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Nocturnal Adventure**

Midnight found Elsa and Kai crouched in the shadows of the wall opposite the entrance to Birger's bedroom. They had taken advantage of a bend in the passage, as well as a tall, black lampstand, to further disguise themselves. Periodically, Elsa would peer around the corner to see whether the door had opened. Each time, she found it shut.

Behind her, Kai stood watch, facing the opposite end of the hallway, ready to warn her should anyone approach.

"Allow me to say, your majesty," Elsa heard him whisper, "that this is the stupidest plan I've ever heard of."

"Which is why we settled on it," Elsa replied in an equally hushed tone. "We agreed -and so did Lady Kirstine- that nobody would expect you and I to be right here, on the lookout."

"Well, it's still stupid, if you'll pardon my indiscreet speech."

"Didn't you ever stay up late as a kid, Kai?"

"Not to catch a poisoner, I didn't."

"Why didn't you share your true feelings earlier? Speak freely."

"I was hoping against hope that your majesty would show more prudence."

"Lives are at risk, Kai. We have to follow Lady Kirstine's instructions and watch the door."

"You know that if our suspicions prove wrong, our actions here will serve to make us suitable scapegoats."

"You're _too_ suspicious sometimes."

"And you are too trusting, your majesty."

"I withdraw your permission to speak freely."

"As you wish."

Elsa stared more intently at the door. In her mind, she reviewed the events of the previous evening.

She had held a private meeting with Lady Kirstine and informed her of her suspicions. As it turned out, Lady Kirstine had already begun to suspect Birger herself.

"Let's just say I've been keeping an eye on him for a little while. But it wasn't until last night that I finally received a lead."

The lead had been a planned rendezvous in the palace wine cellar, revealed by an undisclosed spy whom Kirstine had declined to name. The spy in question had overheard Birger arranging the matter with a hooded man whose face was too well-hidden to be recognized, and who had replied only by a nod of assent. Before leaving, the man had passed a small vial to Birger, who had taken it.

"A vial of poison, no doubt," Elsa had said. Kirstine had nodded in agreement. Their plans were swiftly laid. Kirstine would station guards in the wine cellar, while Elsa and Kai would lie in wait in the hallway, ready to send word when Birger stirred so that Kirstine could ensure that her trap was as ready as possible.

_The only question is: why hasn't he come out yet? The rendezvous was fixed for twenty-five minutes after midnight, and that's five minutes from now._

Five more minutes passed, and then ten- and then many more. Elsa heard the clock strike one.

_What happened? Why didn't he come out?_

Moments later, another form came up beside her and knelt down. It was Lady Kirstine.

"He's not left yet," Elsa whispered.

"And nobody has come to the cellar," Kirstine replied quietly. "Either he's merely changed his mind on a whim, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or he knows."

"How would he have found out?"

"My lady," Kai asked, "do you trust your informant?"

"I paid him well enough."

"Was his name Achim?"

"I've told you already that I won't say."

A moment's thought sufficed for Elsa to comprehend Kai's suspicion.

"And if our success depends on you're telling us?"

"Alright. It was Achim."

Elsa caught her breath.

"What is it?" Kirstine asked.

"Achim said he's never stumbled before the way he did at supper."

"He was telling the truth."

"And he seemed very flustered about the whole affair."

"Yes, go on."

"And there was no evidence against any of the other servants."

"None."

Kirstine's eyes widened.

"Are you saying Achim lied to me? That he was part of the plot?"

Elsa nodded.

"Name your proof."

"I have none. But I've an idea for how to get it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"It's simple. I go pay a visit to Birger and draw the truth out of him. As soon as the door is shut, you listen in. When he's said enough, summon the guards."

"I know my brother. He'll suspect a trap."

"He probably will. But if I've read his temperament aright, he'll have no choice but to take my bait."

She whispered something in Kirstine's ear. The latter nodded.

"Very good. He'll bite for sure. The only thing is, he'll probably try to kill you. If you should need back-up before I arrive?"

Elsa glanced at Kai, who nodded.

"Alright, then. Kai and I will withdraw into another room until we hear the door shut."

Elsa stood up. Without a word, she strode over the door and knocked.

There was no answer.

Curious, she tested the handle. The door was locked.

Elsa knocked again. Again, there was no response. Frowning, she tried a third time. Yet again, no response.

_I see I must force the door._

Carefully, she fashioned a narrow icicle. This, she used to pick the lock on the door. She gave it a shove, and it opened.

Stepping inside, she saw that the room was as richly furnished as the guest quarters she had been granted.

"I should have thought, your majesty, that you would understand etiquette where locked doors are concerned. Especially locked doors after midnight."

Elsa turned to see Birger reclining in a chair against the wall in which the door was set.

"I should have thought that you would at least have had the courtesy to answer, since your light was on and you were awake," Elsa retorted.

Birger stood up. Passing through the door, he entered the hallway and gazed about in all directions. Moments later, he came back in and shut the door.

"Just you, then," he said. "Your majesty is fortunate, but also inconsiderate. Had anyone seen you about, I fear there may have been a most frightful scandal. You would have compromised both me and yourself. I'm not in the habit of entertaining women at night."

"You insult me," said Elsa.

"On the contrary, I do not accuse you of anything," Birger replied. "But others may." He offered Elsa a seat, which she took.

"What cab your majesty possibly want of me at this time of the night?"

"Achim told me everything."

Birger stiffened.

"What did he tell you?"

"You can't hide forever, my lord. I know what you've been up to. I know you told him to put the poison in that goblet."

Birger started. And then, abruptly, he seemed to relax.

_I was right. He's taken the bait. And now he knows he's taken it. I'll need to be on my guard._

"Your majesty is a clever woman, no doubt, to have found me out. Unfortunately for you, you have no solid proof."

"I can summon Achim as a witness."

"Has your majesty ever performed a séance?"

"Of course not. I am a Christian."

"Well, I'm afraid that's the only way you'll be able to communicate with him now."

"You killed him?"

"He killed himself. He took poison not two hours ago, so that he would not be questioned when my sister found out about his falsehood. So much for your witness."

"There is myself. I can report your words."

Birger shook his head.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't do you any good. You see, you forced my door in the middle of the night. My father already is predisposed to dislike you. And…well, it would be a regrettable step, but I'm sure you understand."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare tell such a monstrous lie."

"As I told you, your majesty, it would be a regrettable step. In fact, I find the notion so regrettable that I'd like to suggest an alternative."

"Such as?"

"Such as you keeping my secret of your own free will."

"You know I won't do that."

"Your majesty will note that Achim stumbled only after the goblets were exchanged. He did so deliberately. That poison was not meant for you."

"So you didn't want to kill me. So what? You still tried to kill your sister."

"Oh yes, my sister. A very persuasive woman, isn't she? Very clever with words, with manipulating emotions."

"You're trying to distract me."

"On the contrary, your majesty. I reveal my heart to you. You do not know my sister as well as I do. I may not have any hard evidence, but…I fear she has some dark designs for Weselton. I would avert them, if I can."

"You're one to talk of dark designs."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm sorry for that," Birger said, sighing. "You could help me save a nation."

"I was already at the negotiating table. You should have been satisfied with that."

"And my father nearly drove you away with his importune comments. Comments which I suspect Kirstine may have encouraged, so that he would look poorly. Part of her plans, no doubt."

"You have no proof of anything," Elsa snapped. "And besides: why should I take the word of a poisoner?"

"If I must swear to you on my honor-"

"What honor?" Elsa said curtly, cutting him off.

"You will not believe me, then. My sister has done her work well."

The door swung open to reveal Kirstine, with half a dozen guards at her back. Elsa knew at once from Birger's expression that he had finally comprehended the true nature of the trap he had fallen into.

"Well played," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Proposed Treaty **

When Elsa met with the Duke of Weselton on the next day, it was two o'clock in the afternoon.

She had left the telling of the tale to Lady Kirstine; even if it hadn't been the proper thing to do, she had a feeling that Rudolph would handle the news better were it to come from one of his own family. Still, she had offered to delay the next session of the negotiations until the day after, out of courtesy. Rudolph had refused point blank:

"You may tell her majesty that I am not a weepy sot who breaks down at the first sign of trouble close to my person. I will come at two, just as soon as I have finished sorting out this business."

Such was the message Elsa had received in reply to her offer. She had been tempted to send a retort about hiding behind a pair of taller, stronger men, but as that would have been against her better judgment, she had settled for a confirmation that she would be present.

The business had been dealt with; Birger had been imprisoned for the time being, until such time as Rudolph should decide upon his punishment.

When the duke entered the room with Lady Kirstine at his side, his expression was uncharacteristically cold.

"That's done," he said. "Now, shall we begin?"

_This isn't like him _Elsa mused. _It's as though he's overcompensating on self-control._

She paused. The duke's facial muscles twitched; the façade was cracking.

"Well?" he said curtly.

_I thought so._

Without looking back, Elsa held out her hand towards Kai, who placed in it the scroll he had written the previous afternoon. Elsa handed it to Rudolph.

"Our proposed revisions to the treaty," she said.

Rudolph unrolled the scroll and read the contents carefully.

"Unacceptable!" he snapped, letting it fall to the table. "The duty rate- humiliating. And the level of inspection-"

He slammed his fist upon the table.

"This is trade, your majesty, not a search for the most wanted criminal in the world!"

"The thorough inspection of all goods imported from Weselton, you mean?" Elsa pressed her fingertips against the edge of the table.

"I will have them."

"You don't trust me."

Elsa smirked.

"Even if I concede this point, we've still the rest of the matter to consider," the duke continued. "The fact is, the cumulative effect of these proposals is criminal! They're so over-strict that…that…"

Rudolph whacked the table again, a cry of frustration escaping his lips.

"You mean they're so strict that you can't find any loopholes in them to exploit for your country's further benefit?"

At Elsa's comment, Rudolph's shoulders jerked after their habitual fashion.

"Queen Elsa!"

"When I came here, I was told that what Weselton wanted was a resumption of trade," Elsa said. "You hope to stimulate your economy, I believe. I'm sure it will not be objectionable if you do it honestly."

The duke opened his mouth, and then shut it abruptly. Elsa watched as his eyes strayed towards Lady Kirstine, who met his gaze. He looked at Elsa once more.

"This is your final offer, then?"

"It is," Elsa replied. "Take it or leave it."

Rudolph sighed.

"Kirstine, pen, ink, and paper if you please."

Lady Kirstine retrieved the items in question from a smaller side table against the wall. Returning, she placed them upon the main table.

"Then let us write the final treaty."

* * *

It took three full hours to painstakingly write out two copies of the treaty. But at last, when the task was finished, Kai set down his pen and breathed a sigh. Elsa took one copy and examined it, while Rudolph did the same with the other.

"We have ourselves, and a witness apiece," said Rudolph, when both had finished reading. "Let us sign."

Elsa took the pen in her hand.

"Rudolph," she said. "Before I sign, allow me to be plain. I severed trade between our countries as punishment for a crime. I can do so again, at any time."

"I know that," he replied.

"Furthermore," Elsa continued, "I am under no obligation to sign the treaty before me. I do it of my own free will."

And so saying, Elsa dipped the pen in the ink and signed the two copies of the treaty. Rudolph did the same, followed by Kai and Lady Kirstine.

"And now," said Elsa, "that's done."

She gestured at Kai to retrieve Arendelle's copy of the treaty from the table. As he did so, he gave her look that Elsa knew was one of reproof.

_I couldn't help myself, Kai. I haven't forgotten your warning. But I just couldn't help myself._

Lady Kirstine had already turned towards one of the doors of the room with Weselton's copy of the treat in her hand. Rudolph was about to follow her, when he stopped and looked back at Elsa. His expression was halfway between a smile of relief and a smirk of triumph.

"Perhaps your majesty is right," he said. "Perhaps this treaty -the ability to trade honestly and fairly- is enough."

Elsa gave a curt nod. And then she turned and headed for the door with Kai at her side. Not once did she look back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**What Elsa Saw**

Elsa was all but certain that Kai wanted to speak with her. She had the distinct feeling that his words would be as harsh as he could get away with. But still, she was determined to listen.

_I owe him the chance to speak, at least. _

Before she had gone far, however, she was met by Lady Kirstine.

"Does your majesty have a moment?" she asked.

Elsa paused.

_What could she want?_

"Kai," Elsa said. "Go to my quarters. I'll meet you there presently."

Kai bowed and proceeded on his way.

"What is it?"

"Not here," Kirstine replied. "In the sitting room, there." She pointed to door not far distant.

"Very well."

When they were within the room, seated upon cushioned chairs, Kirstine opened the conversation.

"I'm guessing my brother said a few things to you before I arrived."

Elsa had been gazing at the carpet. At these words, they flicked upward.

"He…did. I'm not sure you want to hear them, though."

"You don't need to hide what I already know," said Kirstine. "I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"I seem to have stumbled into a family feud."

"Say rather, mutual suspicion," Kirstine replied. "We've been watching each other for months, Birger and I- but there's no need to get into it all. All you need to know is what I told you before: I will never do anything to hurt my country or my people."

"I believe that," said Elsa. "Rest easy on that matter."

"Thank you," said Kirstine.

"Is there anything else you need?" Elsa asked.

"No."

"Then I will take my leave."

* * *

_She seemed quite eager to know my mind on the matter_ Elsa thought to herself as she went down the palace halls towards her chambers. _Could she have been afraid that I'd have doubted her?_

_Well…I did for a moment, when Birger first spoke. But really, whose word should I take? The man attempted sororicide. Kirstine has attempted nothing in that vein._

A sudden, darker thought made Elsa pause in mid-stride.

_Nothing that you know of, Elsa._

Elsa gritted her teeth.

_Perish that thought! Of course I know of no such thing. I've no reason to even suspect it. And unless I ever found reason, it would be the height of imbecility to suspect her. Yes, she knew what buttons to push to make me come here and stay here. But that doesn't contradict anything she told me just now._

She continued on her way, passing a series of thick, rounded columns surmounted by arches. Through the openings, another grand hall could be seen- the great dining hall of the palace. The tables were empty; the wan rays of the evening sun lit the carpeted floor.

As Elsa neared the last column and prepared to pass through another archway into the next hall, she heard a door open. Ducking behind the column, she peered out into the dining hall. Rudolph and Gudrun had just entered the room through a door in the wall furthest from where Elsa stood. They came to a stop beside one of the tables, where Rudolph sat down. From where she stood, Elsa could look straight into his eyes. The duke, however, gave no sign that he had seen her.

_The shadow of this archway is hiding me too well._

"I had a hard day today, my dear," he said.

"I know, father," Gudrun replied, her voice strained.

Rudolph placed both of his hands on the table.

"Such a hard day…too much…"

"I know," said Gudrun. "Will you not rest in your room?"

"I've so much on my mind…but I suppose I must."

Rudolph held a hand out to his daughter.

"Help an old man to his feet, will you? I find myself legs strangely leaden."

Gudrun took the duke by the hand and gently helped him up. He steadied himself against the table with his other hand.

"You know, you're a good girl?"

"I try, father. I'm afraid I make mistakes, though."

"We all do," Rudolph replied.

Slowly, without a word, they drew each other into an embrace.

Elsa darted out of sight and through the archway. It was clear she had stumbled upon a private moment, and her conscience would not allow her to linger any longer. But, as she continued on the way to her room, she found that she could not stop thinking about what she had seen.

* * *

When she entered her room, Kai was waiting beside the desk.

"Your majesty wished to meet with me?"

Elsa blinked. She had forgotten about talking with Kai.

"Yes…that's right," she said. "I noticed you looked upset earlier."

"Your majesty already knows my thoughts about this treaty."

"I do," said Elsa. "I haven't forgotten them."

"I know that," said Kai. "But still-"

"Yes?"

Kai shook his head.

"What's done is done. Your majesty has made your choice, and I will abide by it."

"You know I hate to disappoint you, Kai," Elsa said. "But…I just felt I had to."

"The damage is done. God willing, it will not prove irreparable."

"I know I can count on your services, Kai."

"As always, your majesty, I will aid you however I can through any storm."

Elsa smiled.

"And I'm grateful for that."

She sat down in a chair, her thoughts returning to the scene between Rudolph and Gudrun.

"Perhaps I've lost politically by my actions here," she said, half to Kai and half to herself. "But one thing I'm glad of."

"What is that?" Kai asked her.

The question jerked Elsa out of her quasi-trance. She looked at Kai with a solemn expression.

"That I came in the first place," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Herb Specialist**

Morning found Elsa standing near the quay where her ship was berthed. With her eyes, she observed her soldiers carrying various supplies onboard to redeposit in the hold. Mentally, however, she was occupied with other matters.

She had expected the trip to be stressful. And as expected, it had been. But not once during the trip to Weselton had she suspected that she would learn so much about the duke's family, or that she would unearth a family drama.

_Yet it makes sense, after a fashion. Given how stressful things turned out to be here, why shouldn't some old sibling animosities have flared up?_

_But- poison? Am I missing something?_

The more she thought, the more Elsa realized just how little she knew about the matter.

_I know I'm missing something. After all, I don't know what went on in Birger's past to make him do what he did. But do I really need to know? It's settled, it's done._

_Is it?_

Absent-mindedly, Elsa turned and stepped further onto the street. She was only partially conscious of her action until a human form crashed into her and caused her to land ignominiously upon her rump near a stack of barrels.

"Oh, your majesty!" a voice above her exclaimed. "A thousand pardons. I was in such a hurry I didn't see you."

Elsa looked up to see a middle-aged man in a coat and hat offering his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to raise her to her feet.

"Forgive me, your majesty, please," the man said. "I'm so very sorry."

"No matter," said Elsa. "Just watch where you're going sir, alright?"

"I will, I promise," the man said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well again, my most humble apologies," the man said. He bowed deeply, straightened, and continued on his way. Elsa watched until he disappeared down a side street between two buildings.

"Are you all right, your majesty," said one of her soldiers, approaching her.

"Perfectly fine," said Elsa. "Carry on-"

She stopped speaking, noticing a scrap of paper on the ground.

_What's this? Did the man drop it?_

Elsa bent down and retrieved the paper. There was writing on it.

_I shouldn't read it. It might be private…_

But it was too late; her eyes were already moving, reading the words:

_It will be ready three days from now, when the queen is gone. There will be no better time to strike._

Any misgivings about reading a message meant for another flew out of Elsa's mind at once. She stared at the words, and then at the street where the man had disappeared.

"Your majesty?"

"Wait here," Elsa told the soldier. "There's something I need to do. If I'm not back in an hour, come after me."

Without looking back, Elsa headed right for the street.

She passed between the two buildings and continued until she reached the opening to an alley.

_Empty. Yet I don't trust it-_

"Your majesty?"

Elsa turned to see the man she had been looking for standing between her and the street.

"You have a paper that belongs to me in your hand."

_So much for surprising him. _

"Yes. I do."

By the time Elsa had finished blinking, the man had drawn a pistol from within his coat and had cocked it.

"You will give it to me now."

"I do believe you're threatening me."

"This doesn't have to be difficult. Just hand me the letter- ah, but you've read it, haven't you?"

Elsa extended her hand.

"Here, take it," she said. The man did so.

"Now, just go."

The man kept his pistol trained on her, forcing her to back into the alley.

"You've read it, haven't you?"

"No," Elsa said, trying to sound convincing.

"Nice try," said the man. And he fired.

Instantly, Elsa conjured an ice sheet to halt the bullet. But in confined space of the alley, she misjudged where to position the sheet. Instead of freezing around the bullet as she had intended, the ice sheet merely deflected it away from her chest and into her left hand.

With a cry of pain, she backed away. The man shattered the ice sheet with a kick and closed in, a fresh pistol in his hand. In desperation, Elsa lashed out with an ice spike. A shriek told her she had hit her foe. A glance told her that the spike had impaled the man through the arm that held the pistol. As she watched, the weapon slipped from his fingers onto the ground.

Swiftly, Elsa summoned more spikes, trapping the man against the wall of the building.

"Why did you make me hurt you?" she demanded. "I hate doing that."

The man grimaced, but did not reply.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked.

"You _will_ answer my questions."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll give you worse than what I already have."

"You said it yourself," the man replied. "You hate doing that."

"Yes, I do," said Elsa. "But lives are at stake here. I'll do what I must."

"If only you knew the irony of what you've just said," the man replied.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded again. She summoned another ice spike and drove it against the man's chest.

"I'm warning you," she said. "Answer my questions."

"You won't do it."

Elsa gritted her teeth. Shutting her eyes, she willed the spike to grow further forward.

The man shrieked again. Elsa's eyes snapped open in time to see the tip of the spike pierce the man's chest.

"All right!" he cried. "Enough!"

Elsa willed the ice spike to retract.

"My name is Kilian. I'm an herb specialist."

"What does this message refer to?"

The man hesitated. Elsa raised her right hand, allowing snowflakes to swirl above the tips of her fingers.

"Poison," Kilian said rapidly. "To be ready two days after your departure tomorrow morning."

"Who will be the recipient of this poison, and why is it wanted?"

"If I tell you, do I have your promise that you won't let me fall into her hands?"

"Her?"

"Do I have your promise?"

"The one whom the poison is for?"

Kilian nodded.

"You have my promise."

"It's for Lady Kirstine. She's going to poison the duke."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you saying?"

"The truth," said Kilian. "You wanted the truth. I told it."

"I…I don't…"

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't want to…"

"Then don't," Kilian replied.

Elsa glanced down at the pistol

"I admit I was hasty," said Kilian. "But your majesty- perhaps it's for the best that you stopped me. The truth is that in my fury at being discovered by such a coincidence, I exceeded my orders."

He grimaced again. Elsa willed the spike in his arm to melt away. With a gasp, Kilian allowed the arm to drop limply to his side.

"Nobody wants you to die, least of all my lady," he continued. "The only one who will die will be Duke Rudolph. The man is entirely unfit to rule the people of Weselton. He's pompous, reckless, impulsive. Look at where he has brought this nation- look at what he tried to do to you. Our people are suffering, dying. I beg you: please…do not interfere. Let one life be ended…to save thousands."

A host of memories flashed through Elsa's mind. Gisbert and Hermann's attempt to kill her at the duke's orders. Rudolph's flustered fury at his being found out in the wake of Hans' defeat. The letters with hints of threatened revenge. The jibes and the insults.

The scene in the dining room the previous evening.

Elsa bound Kilian's hands in front of him with thick ice.

"Come with me to my ship," she said. "My doctor will treat your wounds."

She held her bleeding left hand close to her chest.

"And mine."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"And then I'll keep you in custody until his grace has been warned."

"Why are you helping this man? He's brought you nothing but evil. You owe him nothing."

"Perhaps this will sound incomprehensible to you," Elsa replied, "but that's part of why I'm going to save him."


End file.
